Abandoned
by KishaLove
Summary: The curious band of five go to a creepy old abandoned Asylum in attempts to quench their boredom. But Ruki has other plans for his blond bassist and they involves an old, creepy dentist chair.


Title: Abandoned  
Author: kishaluv96  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Reita x Ruki  
Fandom: The GazettE  
Warnings: Unvanilla Reita, sorta AU, PWP, yaoi, blowjobs, BL  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters/them, I just own the story.  
Summary: The curious band of five go to a creepy old abandoned Asylum in attempts to quench their boredom. But Ruki has other plans for his blond bassist and they involves an old, creepy dentist chair.

As the car pulled up the long dirt driveway and slowly came to a stop in front a huge old abandoned building, five friends stepped from the car.  
"Here we are 'Tsubaki Asylum'" The drummer and leader of the group Kai said presenting the creepy place to his friends. The rest of them looked at the building, it was old and abandoned, like no one had resided in it for years, some of the windows were broken and shattered, in the dim moonlight you could sorta see the sign above the door. In rusted dirty letters it said 'Tsubaki Asylum' proving Kai was right on the name.  
"They say that this place is haunted" Uruha, the lead guitarist and Aoi's boyfriend said putting his hands on his hips.  
"No it's not Uruha stop trying to scare everyone" Aoi the skeptic of the group said, crossing his arms and shaking his head at his uke.  
"Umm yeah it is, it's said that if you go in there you'll see shadows and hear screams of the patients that were being tortured" Reita the blond bassist and the other skeptic of the group said,  
"Uru that's complete and utter bullshit"  
"Reita's right Uruha" Aoi said standing next to his friend, Ruki the smallest and the vocalist of the band said,  
"Well shall we go in and find out?" Kai nodded in agreement and the two walked over to the entrance of the building, the other three running to catch up. Kai noted that people had been there before seeing how the door was no longer chained up and it was open to late night visiting teens such as themselves. When they walked in Kai shut the door behind them and they all turned on their flashlights,  
"Alright where to first?" Uruha was the first to answer,  
"I say we go to the children's ward first"  
"Why there?" Aoi asked wrapping his arms around him as an appology,  
"Because, that's where Byou and Mao had their first experience" Aoi rolled his eyes again,  
"Oh don't start with that ghost shit again" Uruha turned to face him,  
"I'm serious! Byou heard voices and Mao had his hair pulled"  
"Uruha, Byou has heard voices all his life" Reita said making the rest of the group laugh at their other friend from school.  
"Still let's go see if Uruha is right and this place actually is haunted" Kai said and they started making their way down the halls towards the children's ward in the south wing. Looking around, the walls were chipped and cracking, there was broken glass and mounds of dirt on the floor, Ruki noticed a mouse scurrying across the floor, leaning close to his boyfriend Reita and resting his head on his shoulder the blond wrapped in arm around his waist holding him close.  
"This place has rats" Ruki whispered, making Reita sneer and shrug  
"It's old Ru, of course it'll have rats. I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into a few owls as well" Ruki nodded as they kept walking down the halls. Something caught Ruki's eye as they walked, he noticed a blocked off section of hall, he stopped causing Reita to as well and looked closer at it, there was a sign and in rusted cracked letters it said, 'West Wing Dentistry'. The small vocalist smirked and thought of all the rumors he heard about the dentist chair.  
"Come on Reita" Ruki pulled at his boyfriend's hand,  
"Where are we going?" Reita looked around him curiously at the darkened and rotted walls of the abandoned asylum. Ruki smirked and giggled as he looks over his shoulder and winked pulling Reita further into the darkness away from the rest of their friends. He had heard about the infamous dentist chair and he was determined to find it.  
"Ruki where are you taking me?" Reita was already not liking this idea, it was bad enough that his friends had convinced him to come to this old creepy place and now his boyfriend was dragging him away from the group and into god knows where.  
"Somewhere special now come on"" Ruki pulled harder and peaked into the rooms as they walked past them.  
"Ru, this place is creepy and abandoned where are we going?"  
"I told you somewhere special, now- ahh here it is" Ruki let go of Reita's hand and rushed into the room, the stained barley white dentist chair sat in the midst of the room. A broken bent up light stood next to it. The chair was old and looked like it hadn't been sat on in years, it was stained with brown and gray spots and it creaked under Ruki's weight as he sat down and crossed his legs  
"Come on in Reita" Reita raised his eyebrow at Ruki's actions and slowly made his way into the dark cold room.  
"Ruki what the fuck are you doing?" Ruki smirked and licked his teeth slowly back and forth before answering, a lustful tint to his dark brown eyes.  
"I've been waiting for a chance to get you alone Reita" Reita noticed that tone in his boyfriends voice, low and breathless.  
"Ruki not here"  
"Oh come on Reita, we haven't done anything in months"  
"Yeah so we'll do something when he get home, not here" Ruki rolled his eyes  
"Come on, it'll be exciting" Reita shook his head and let his arm drop to his leg.  
"Ruki no" Ruki felt his lip fall down into a pout  
"Why not?" Reita's eyes widened in disbelief,  
"Ruki that's how you get diseases"  
"No thats how you have exciting sex"  
"Ruki you're insane"  
"Well we are in an insane asylum" The shorter man smirked and got up heading over to his boyfriend, a suggestive roll to his gait. When Ruki stood in front of him he wrapped his arms around Reita's neck, pulling him in for a deep opened mouthed kiss. Reita rolled his eyes in the back of his head and kissed Ruki back, reveling in the way Ruki's tongue swirled around his own, deliberately pointing out all of the sensitive areas in his mouth. Ruki smirked and pulled back letting Reita's warm breath fan over his face before kissing down his jaw line. The bassist could do nothing but roll his head back and let Ruki go on to his neck, taking in a harsh breath as Ruki bit him. Pulling Ruki's head up Reita crashed their mouths together in a heated passion filled kiss. Dominating Ruki's mouth and pulling his body tight to his, running his hands down Ruki's hips and back around to his butt, squeezing the firm flesh in his hands. Ruki moan quietly as he felt Reita start to grind against him, now that he had him Ruki tired one last trick on Reita. The sly vocalist pulled away from Reita's grip causing the blond haired man to groan and turn to look at his partner who slanted back over to the dentist chair and sat on his knees straddling it, sticking his ass out in attempts to tempting his boyfriend into saying yes.  
"Ru"  
"Reita you can't seriously look at my nice tight ass and say no" The taller of the two could feel his resolve break under him, and with a big, long sigh Reita shook his head incredulous that he was about to fuck his boyfriend in a old abandoned asylum in a creepy, dirty, disease invested dentist chair. Looking up at Ruki's puppy lip through his fingers Reita said,  
"One quickie?" Ruki nodded  
"Just one, I promise" With another sigh Reita started making his way over to Ruki who was swaying his hips back and forth forever tempting Reita. As he got behind the shorter male and lightly tapped his ass the bassist whispered in Ruki's ear, licking it and lightly biting it as well,  
"Did I ever tell you the story about the time I had a huge slut for a boyfriend?" Ruki giggled and leaned backwards catching Reita's mouth with his own.  
"No but I'd love to hear about it" And with that the two of them were caught in their own world, with each grind and hot kiss Reita could feel himself become hard against Ruki's firm behind. And it wasn't long before Reita had stripped Ruki of his shirt throwing it to the floor barley caring anymore. Ruki leaned back onto the blondes chest and rested his head on his shoulders moaning in Reita's ear as he stretched down Ruki's chest. Rubbing and flicking his nipples into hard little nubs that he pinched and rolled between his forefinger and thumb driving Ruki crazy with touch. Ruki groaned feeling himself strain against his thigh and pants, he closed his eyes and moaned louder pushing himself back onto Reita's hard on causing him to groan and grind harder into him. Reita moved Ruki's chest to face the side wall as he teasingly ran his tongue up and over the sensitive bud before taking it in his mouth. Abusing it, biting it, licking and nipping it Reita loved the taste of it in his mouth, taking it between his teeth his assault on the nub by his tongue made Ruki moan and run his hands down to his pants. About to unbuckle and pull down his pants Ruki stopped when a harsh bit was felt on his collarbone causing him to yelp at the throbbing sensation.  
"What do you think you're doing Ru?" Ruki blushed at the tone of the bassists voice, commanding with an undertone of seductive,  
"I was going to-"  
"Nope, not anymore you're not. You want this, you're gonna do it my way" With that Reita ran his fingers through Ruki's soft two toned locks before gripping them and pulling him off the chair completely. Ruki groaned at the sudden harshness of Reita's behavior, it was a well known fact around the school that Ruki was a complete pervert and another well known fact was that Reita was completely vanilla. So the way that Reita was so suddenly being more dominant made Ruki want to see more of this side, and Reita was more than happy to give it to him. Reita sat down on the dentist chair and unzipped his pants pulling himself out, gasping a little at the exposure to the the cool air on his hot skin, leaning back he watched Ruki's eyes widen with excitement and moaned as his boyfriend crawled between his legs. His face down and his ass up Ruki couldn't have been more happy to do this, he's dreamt of Reita coming out and saying he was a dominant but none of his dreams could compare to what he was doing now, and it made Ruki throb even harder than before. Reita spread his knees just a little as Ruki came up between and rested against them,  
"You know what to do Ruki" The vocalist shivered deeply at the tone of Reita's voice it was cold and uncaring and it caused Ruki to do just what Reita wanted him to do. Slowly he ran his tongue up and down the hardened shaft, letting it slip over the flushed head and swirl around the base and back upwards. With each flick of his tongue, ruki's mouth slowly descended onto the hard flesh, encasing it with a easy suction. Reita reached down running his fingers through Ruki's hair gripping it when his tongue would touch a particularly sensitive spot, his head falling back with his eyes closed focused on the sensations Ruki's mouth was giving him, letting Ruki know he was doing it right. The blond bassist was lucky to have a partner that had such skill with their tongue, and that wasn't even the best part, the best part was to come, he pushed Ruki's head downwards letting up when he felt him gag or choke. Ruki calmed his breathing, taking in more, and more, and more, of Reita until he arched his back as he achieved deepthroat. Controlling his own breathing Reita, looked down at Ruki as he looked up at him, his dark brown eyes looking like those of a puppy as he sucked on him. He groaned at the sight of his length between Ruki's soft pink lips and his eyes looking so innocent, but Ruki was anything innocent. The way that Ruki was moving his tongue around the base of his cock made Reita's mind reel in ecstasy and his eyes roll back in his head. Reita clawed at Ruki's head as the heat started to pool in his stomach, pulling him back off his cock he heard Ruki gasp for air and catch his breath panting loudly. Reita looked at Ruki, eyes hazed with lust from the previous blowjob, pulling Ruki to his feet by his hair he smirked when he heard a small yelp from the body in front of him. Ruki licked his lips seeking the small taste of Reita that was left on them, he let himself be pushed back on the chair in his previous position, rolling his head to the side to look at Reita as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. Realizing what Reita was looking for from the crinkle of the wrapper, Ruki unbuckled and unzipped his pants, pulling them down over his ass to his knees after pulling a small bottle from his own pocket.  
"Do you always carry that around with you Ru?" The smaller man smirked and nodded as Reita rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle of lube from him and squished some of the gooey liquid onto his fingers and guided them to Ruki's tight entrance. A loud moan left Ruki's mouth as the fingers entered him and immediately started to scissor and stretch his opening out. Reita's eyes widened at how Ruki had adjusted to him already, his light pink pucker already loosening up around his fingers as he rubbed and teased his insides. Ruki gripped the sides of the chair trying to redirect the pleasure of Reita's fingers inside of him, rolling his head back and biting his lip trying not to make anymore sounds than he already was. The two toned haired man moaned out and started to rock himself on Reita's fingers, trying to get more of that sweet friction, but to also show Reita he was ready to be fucked, but Reita's didn't take the hint, the bassist saw it but decided to take Ruki to a new high. Ruki almost cried when Reita inserted the third finger, he knew Reita knew that he didn't need it, Reita was just being a tease. Groaning lowly Ruki leaned bent himself over the chair pouting at the extra pleasure he was getting.  
"Reeeiiiittaaa, hury up" Ruki drawled out trying to get Reita's attention,  
"What a little slut you are Ruki" Reita smirked as Ruki bucked into his fingers a couple more times before scowling at him  
"Just hurry up and fuck me already" The blonde raised his eyes brow and pulled his fingers out nice and slowly letting Ruki feel his ass letting go of them.  
"Well that wasn't very nice of you" Reita kneeled down and gripped Ruki's ass, folding it and rubbing it in his hands.  
"Like I give a shit Reita, just fuck me" Reita smirked and licked up the pale white globe reveling in the way Ruki moaned and pushed back on his tongue. Pulling back his hand he brang it back down hard on the porcelain skin turning it a bright pink, Ruki not expecting anything like that yelped and retched his hips forward.  
"Say please Ruki"  
"Reitaa" Ruki groaned out, the stinging pain on his backside only adding to the throbbing pleasure on his front. Reita shook his head, knowing Ruki couldn't see and smacked the other cheek making Ruki yelp and moan at the feeling.  
"Say please" Ruki groaned bucking his hips forwards getting a small amount of friction from the rough fabric of the chair before giving in and moaning out,  
"Please fuck me Reita" With that Ruki got yet another smack on his ass making his moan instead of yelp and grind back against the blond. Reita, satisfied with the pink aura on Ruki's ass, stood to his feet and covered his length with lube and bent over Ruki. Hugging the smaller man closer to him, feeling his back against his chest, he slowly guided his cock to Ruki's hole and pushed in. Knowing Ruki didn't need the time to adjust he went all the way in to the hilt. Ruki moaned so loudly it echoed through the empty halls created an eerie sound and let a single tear fall from his eyes as he was finally full with his boyfriends cock. Panting softly Reita pulled out to his tip only to slam back in loving the way Ruki arched his back against him, gripping his soft pale hips Reita set a grueling, hard pace for the both of them. Ruki didn't have much of a breather before he was pounded into the chair he voice having a mind of it's own as he screamed out to Reita. Each thrust brought him to another world, Ruki couldn't even redirect the pleasure it was so intense, he bit his bottom lip in attempts to keep himself quiet. He let Reita take him, and soon the world was no more, it was only intense pleasure as Reita smashed into his sweet spot bringing him closer to his climax. Ruki's nails embedded themselves in the squeaking chair beneath them as the sound of slapping skin and muffled moans and groans filled the room. Ruki slowly lost his strength and started to slid down the chair causing his ass to buck into Reita's hard thrusting. The smaller male could taste a strong bitter tang of copper in his mouth and soon realized he had bit through the skin of his bottom lip, letting it go a deep throaty moan left him. Reita pulled Ruki's head back by his hair and stole a blood filled kiss from the vocalist, the life essence past through each others lips and the taste became sweeter with each passing. When they broke off Ruki cried out as the heat pooled in his stomach and his heart felt like it was going to explode. With his body tightening up Reita rubbed Ruki's hips which no doubt had bruises on them and reached around to Ruki's neglected length. Barely even touching the head he ghosted his hand up and down the straining cock making Ruki scream louder and let loose a few curses under his breath until finally he broke,  
"Reita! I can't take it anymore!" Reita could hear the desperation in his boyfriends voice and gripped him harder and stroked him in time with his thrusts. With each thrust Reita could feel himself come close to his end as well, the partial blowjob from earlier had left him on the brink, and he was pressing himself with trying to last longer than his boyfriend who was under him panting and moaning like a wanton slut. Sensations assaulted the vocalist, from the constant filling of his ass by hardened flesh to the gripping heat on his own hardened cock. Ruki couldn't hold himself anymore and with one last breath he cried out,  
"REITA!" white enveloped him as he finally came all over the chair and Reita's hand, the blinding pleasure made him see stars as he weakly thrusted back into the bassist. Reita bit into Ruki's shoulder, his already tight hole tightened even more causing the blonde to groan and lose himself as well. The two stayed glued together like that trying to catch their breath as they came down from their high and the warm afterglow of their orgasm enveloped them. When Reita got a hold of his breathing he pulled his softening cock from Ruki's spent ass chuckling at the soft moan that came from the tired vocalist. Letting Ruki catch his breath Reita disposed of the used condom and zipped up his pants and turned to Ruki to do the same. The two tone haired man smiled and leaned into Reita as he was pulled onto his lap when he sat down in the dentist chair.  
"Who knew the completely vanilla Reita had a side of spice to him" Ruki said with a lazy smirk on his face as he looked up at his boyfriend,  
"You tell anyone we had sex in an abandoned asylum, im not going to fuck you for six months"  
"Reita your cold, besides I liked it" Reita smiled and reached down taking Ruki's chin between his fingers and kissed him softly, when they broke off Reita whispered,  
"I liked it too" They sat in silence as Reita ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair and Ruki started to feel sleepy and drift off in Reita's lap. Reita noticing Ruki's breathing slow he broke the silence,  
"Ru you're falling asleep" a low mumble of what sounded like "so" was his response and he chuckled at Ruki's defiant sleepy form,  
"Come on Ru, we've got to go find the others" Groaning to himself the groggy smaller man slowly moved from his comfy spot in Reita's lap and stood up allowing the blonde to do the same. Ruki leaned against Reita as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and they walked back to the group. Walking through the dark creepy halls made the hairs on the back of Ruki's neck stand up and he leaned closer into Reita. When they finally met up with the rest of their friends Ruki was ready to go home, and so was Uruha. The guitarist was freaking out because he thought he heard screams coming from the west wing but Aoi kept brushing it off saying he was high and that he didn't hear anything. As the two guitarist argued over hearing things and the effects of drugs Kai rolled his eyes and turned to Ruki and Reita,  
"Did you guys find anything?" The two looked at each other a knowing smile passed between them but Reita just shrugged and said,  
"Just an old dentist chair" With that Uruha turned and pipped up,  
"You want to hear a creepy story about that dentist chair?" The couple again switched looks and nodded, Uruha smirked and started his tale,  
"They say that if you sit in the dentist chair and watch the doorway a shadow figure will walk in" Aoi rolled his eyes and said,  
"Uruha shut up"  
"It's true!" The other three laughed as the two started to bicker over it again until Kai said,  
"You guys ready to get out of here?" They all nodded and agreed and started to make their way out of the asylum. When they got to the car Ruki took one last quick look at the asylum scanning over the building when his eyes were caught on something in one of the windows. A shadow had walked across one of the west wing windows, the same room that had the dentist chair in it. "Ru!"  
"Huh?" Ruki turned around to his boyfriend who was calling his name,  
"Come on" Realizing what he had seen Ruki shuddered and shook his head and climbed into the car leaning and resting against Reita, watching the old abandoned building disappear from the cars sight.


End file.
